Valetine's Day
by RoxasSerenity
Summary: A Valetine's Day challenge fic on Valetine's Day. AWW! A challenge from GSRForeverLove and part of the SMUTaThon that I swore I wouldnt enter. Yes, its SMUT. GSR FLUFFINESS!


_I'm on a roll again. This is in response to the GSRForeverLove Valentine's Day challenge, also part of the SMUTaThon I swore I wouldn't attempt again, yet here I am. _

_Yes, it is SMUT._

_There are two lots of prompts, 6 for everyone to use and 3 that are specifically for me. No one else participating in this has these. They are as listed below. I also attempted to use the word RED as many times as possible so don't be too shocked_

_Still out of contact with GSRgirlforever so there are probably lots of spelling and grammar errors for y'all to enjoy._

EVERYONE 

music  
candles  
wine  
roses  
red  
boxers with hearts on them

ME

thong  
Hole  
wax

* * *

The corny **MUSIC** was his first warning, the _**RED**_ paper and cardboard heart were his second. Being Valentine's Day, Greg wasn't surprised, what was concerning his though, was the lack of grumbles from everyone's favorite bug guy. In fact, he'd been looking rather...content as of late. Probably the make-out session with a particular brunette that he wasn't supposed to have witnessed. The smile they were currently sharing meant all was well between them and Greg had to fight the images away.

Thankfully all of this was happening at the close of shift, Greg crashed on to the couch with a soda and a magazine with Nick and Warrick, when Ecklie strolled in purposely, his grin on his face making everyone attempt to suppress their gag reflex.

"Give it to Days." Came Grissom's voice from behind the newspaper he was reading over Sara's shoulder. "My paperwork is done and my shift is over. Days can take it."

"You seem on edge Grissom."

"I was supposed to be somewhere 10 minutes ago. Its called a life Conrad."

Everyone noted the rapid temperature drop in the room as the two men faced off. They broke their staring contest when Day Shift filed into the break room, giving Night enough of a diversion to escape.

"You're risking your job if you don't control it Gil."

"Ecklie can fake his way up, doesn't mean I have to like it. And if I'm any later, I'm in the dog house."

"I'm not always going to be able to pull you out of the **HOLE **you insist on digging your job into."

"Goodbye Catherine."

Watching Grissom drive away, Catherine realized she was the only one left in the parking lot.

Noting that she was no longer watching him, Grissom pulled into the side of the road to send a text message.

_Running a little later than expected. Still on 4 2nite?_

To which he got a reply:

_Unless you burn the kitchen down again._

_That was an accident and u were distracting me_

_Whatever bug boy. Be round in a hour._

With his pre-shift arrangements, an hour was more than enough time to add the final touches. With that in mind, he made his way home with a smile on his face.

************

**CANDLES**...check...**WINE**...check...tofukey...check

Personally, he wasnt fan of the last one, but what else do you cook for a romantic meal with a vegetarian? The knock at the door indicated it was too late to change the menu.

The elegance of his date never ceased to amaze him. The spaghetti strapped dress flowed gently just above her knees, her face illuminated with the tiniest touch of make-up. Grissom felt his jaw drop at the beauty before him.

"Wow."

"I'm not kissing you with flies in your mouth Gil"

"Sorry honey."

Leaning forward, he placed a gentle kiss upon lips, producing a _**RED**_ **ROSE **from behind his back. Ever the gentleman, he pulls out her chair and places her plate on the table with practiced accuracy. The glimmer in his companion's deep brown eyes was _so _worth eating a soy based meat-substitute. Hell, he'd eat it for the rest of his life to see that sparkle.

Desert stowed in the fridge, they sat with a glass of _**RED**_wine while she continued to inspect the stunning **WAX **swan that he presented her with shortly after finishing their meal.

"You know you shouldnt have."

"I wanted to."

"But I didn't get you anything."

"Its fine. I'm not used to _having _someone to dot on."

Her hand came up to his cheek, her thumb running along the edge of his beard. They stared into the depths of each others eyes. She pulls away for the shortest moment to place his gift on the coffee table, to which he takes the rare opportunity to rest his hand on her thigh. When she sits straight again, his face is closer than before, allowing her nose to brush his before he bravely stoops in to catch her pert mouth in a delicate kiss which deepened quickly until they were laid across the couch, exploring each other's mouth with practiced accuracy.

His hand lightly skirted its way up under her dress, allowing it to bunch around his wrist on his travels to grope her ass while her fingers worked magic on his scalp. Once his mouth began wondering down her face and neck, all bets flew out the window.

Someone mumbled the word "bedroom", moving blindly while leaving a trail of clothing for them to fall over later until both parties tumbled on to the mattress in their underwear, him in **BOXERS WITH **_**RED**_** HEART ON THEM**, courtesy of Catherine as a gag the previous year, her in a _**RED**_** THONG** and matching bra.

His mouth was once again on a trip, down her neck, across her collar bone, between her breasts while he worked off her bra, her nipples erect in anticipation. He more than happily took her right one in his mouth, nibbling softly while his fingers tweaked the other to attention. By the time he's swapped, she's riffing beneath him in pleasure, moans and incoherent words tumbling from her swollen lips.

Moments were blurred together as his hot, wet tongue lapped up her juices while she tried in vain to come down from her high, before grabbing handfuls of his hair and smothering his mouth with sloppy kisses, practically purring at their mixed flavors. A wandering hand slipped between them to grab his rock hard erection, pumping him a few times before placing the tip at the opening of her vaginal walls. Without hesitation, he filled her with his hot prick.

They moved in perfect synchronization. He took pleasure in watching her in the throws of passion as he pushes her up and over the edge of ecstasy three more times, almost on top of each other before spilling his seed, screaming her name.

His arms turned to jelly as he collapsed, his head resting against her right breast with her long fingers running through his sweaty curls as they catch their breath.

"Gil?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for this. No one's ever made Valentine's special for me."

"I wasted time I shouldnt have. I don't want one special day, I want to make everyday with you special."

"I love you Gilbert."

"I love you too Sara."

Sitting up for a moment, he pulled the duvet over them, entwining their fingers across her stomach. They shared several more, soft kisses before resuming their previous positions. They were just drifting off when Sara broke the silence, slightly panicked.

"Gil?"

"Hmm?"

"We forgot to use protection."

Sara paled slightly and Grissom's eyes widen in shock.


End file.
